Picture Perfect Lies
by RomylusHikaru
Summary: After surgery, Sora's in the hospital, looking over a few photos. SXR


Based on the music video for the Song:: because I'm a girl (korean) by:: Kiss

------------------------------

Sora ran a finger over the smooth box. He stared down at it with an empty mind, almost lost. Finally, he took off the cap, staring down at the belongings within it. Photos. Each and every photo having himself or Riku in them. Riku. The one who stole his heart, as well as destroyed it. He held up the first picture, a picture of the studio Sora was asked to work in over the summer of two years ago.

_"K-Kanatsu Studio?!" Sora gaped at his elder brother, who was smiling brightly back at him. "D-DEMYX!! HOW?! WHY!? OH GAWD WHHYY?!" Sora moaned, hitting himself in the forehead with his palm. Demyx, his older brother, just grinned, nudgeing him in the side._

_"Aww... C'mon Sor!! It can't be THAT bad modeling! Besides..." Demyx giggled and whisphered in his little brother's ear, "I hear the photograhper is Mr. Kanatsu's son..." Sora raised an eyebrow and muffled a "So?" Underneath his breath as Demyx winked at him._

_The Kanatsu Studio was a very well-known nodeling company for not only fashion and beauty, but almost all types of art. Demyx's boyfriend was a close friend with Mr. Kanatsu's first wife's sister's son's child. It's complicated._

_As for Sora, he was a very 'bishounen' type character. He believed it was because he looked so much like a girl, Demyx beleived it was because he looked like a man-whore in eyeliner. Non-the less, he was a suite model, and the youngest son of the Kanatsu family was looking for a begining photography job. Not like the wasn't already an expert._

_Sora was left alone, sitting on the edge of the studio's stage. Demyx had left him, and it seemed like everyone else in the studio had cleared away. He had to admit, it was very, very nerve racking, Especially when the lights burnt out. "D-Demyx...? This isn't f-funny..." Silence, "Anyone?" Sora began to panic, he stood up ontop of the stage, his arms spread out infront of him._

_The studio seemed pitch black. This was a very complicated first day of the job... Sora bumped into a few things, but didn't knock them over. "Demyx...anyone... hello?!" His voice echoed thoughout the blackness, almost to an endless point. Who knew the stage was so big?_

_"HelllooOOO!!!" Sora felt the ground disapear underneath his feet. He must have stumbled off the stage. Sora seemed to fall in slow motion. Fall off the stage, and into toned, strong arms. After a few seconds of shock, Sora looked up slowly. The lights had been turned back on and he was being carried bridal style by a silver-haired teenager, maybe a year or two older. The teen smirked down at him and cocked his head to the side. "Idiot." He huffed as he let Sora down._

_That was how sora fell head over heels for Riku Kanatsu, his photographer._

Sora couldn't believe he remembered something that long ago. He stroked a finger over the photo, laughing as he set it down. That was one out of the five pictures Riku let Sora keep. He took the next one, a picture of Sora on Riku's motorcycle, clinging for his life, even though the bike wasn't even turned on.

_"Urghh... Riku... It's two in the morning...can I please go home...?" Sora yawned. It was only the begining of the second week, yet Riku already insisted Sora work late so they could get night photos done. Since Riku was only begining, he wanted to take every angle, every time, and every photo of Sora. He was more into the natural settings and light, not wanting to edit his work._

_Riku sighed, crossing his arms, "Damn it Sora..." He gurmbled, "Fine. C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." Sora nodded and yawned once more, stepping off the stage and following Riku._

_They walked in silence for what seemed to be hours. Riku seemed pretty pissed off about stopping the photoshoot so soon because his model was sleepy. Sora noticed there wasn't any cars within the parking lot, he raised an eyebrow as they continued to walk._

_Riku finally stopped infront of a motorcycle, smirking as Sora's eyes widend and blinked. "You drive a motorcycle?!" Sora squealed, grinning happily as he looked at Riku who nodded._

_"It's another hobby... I don'y love it as much as photography, but I still love it..." Riku shrugged as he threw Sora the spare helmet, putting on his own._

_Riku sat down, followed by Sora. The kickstand was up and he started the bike. Sora heard something along the lines of, "Hold tight" as the bike hummed and began to thrust forward, smoothly gliding by. Sora's grip tightened as the bike caugh on more speed, lights seemed to fly by Sora's eyes._

_But the scenes didn't matter. Riku was warm. His toned body was so easy to wrap his arms around. Sora didn't relise this, but his arms had snaked within Riku's leather jacket, grasping right above the teen's waist._

_Right before they reached Sora's home, he model had fallen asleep, holding onto Riku. The photographer sighed and pryed him off, shaking Sora. "Sora...Soorraa... SORA DAMN IT!!!" Sora jolted and looked around lost._

_"H-huh?"_

_"No more nigh shifts for you..." Riku sighed as Sora got off the bike, waving back as he approached his house._

_The next morning, Sora went to work early, took the earliest bike. He couldn't sleep much that night, he wanted to see Riku. So he got to the studio right before Riku came, who was surpised to see Sora waving at him as he parked. "S-sora? I was pretty sure you were knocked out yesterday... I thought you wouldn't even come to work today..." Sora laughed and smiled warmly._

_"Hey Riku... I think I'm fine with night shifts..." Sora waited all night to say that to him, and right after that, he passed out into Riku's arms, who only laughed._

Sora laughed to himself as he looked at the photo, placing it to his side. He already started to feel like a dimwit just by looking at the photos. He pulled out the next photo, it was from his first ever cross-dressing shoot. He laughed at the memory, kicking his legs ontop of a close-by coffee table as he stared down at the picture.

_"Sora...seriously, come out." Riku huffed, laughing slightly as he heard thumps and groans from the dressing room._

_"N-nooo!! I...I..." Sora stepped out of the room in a french-maid outfit, his usually spiked hair was watered and set down to fall upon his head and lightly brush his shoulders. A few hair extentions were clipped underneath a small feathered hat, creating a very innocent look. "I look like a girl!!" Sora wailed, groaning in frustration as he rubbed his knees together, a blush creeping slowly across his cheeks._

_Sora had worked for Riku for a month now, only to find out he was a total ass. Always critisizing and making fun of Sora. Riku called it Joking, Sora called it just plain mean._

_"Well, Sora, that's the point. Now come on, we need to finish this shoot before sunset..." The siliver haired teen smiled as he turned on his heels and walked off._

_"W-wait!! Rikuu!!" Sora ran after him, which he found hard to do in high platformed clogs. He tripped and slipped his hand into Riku's. "O-owch..." He murmered, straightening his back. Sora didn't notice his hand was within Riku's until the other male laced fingers with his, avoiding eye-contact. Sora blushed and also looked away, smiling to himself._

_"Alright!!" Riku jolted out of Sora's hand, facing away, "Go...uhh... Over there!" He said embarrassed as he pointed at a small stream. Sora sat on one of the larger rocks within the water, folding his hands onto his lap as he made a calm expression, the camera set at a side angle. A few shots were taken, then the angles swtiched then the pose switched. It was like this every time. Only him and Riku..._

_Sora admitted to himself, he had falled for Riku ever since he met him..._

_sora stared at Riku's expression as he went through the pictures taken. He ran a hand through his silver hair, the smooth strands running through his fingers like water. Just his expression made Sora blush, the way his aqua eyes would shimmer or dull at the images. Nothing compared to Sora's sky blue eyes, they were more beautiful, like you would fall right into them if you stared to long._

_And Sora stared to long. Riku laughed to himself and looked at Sora, who was still staring blankly at him. Riku walked over and cupped Sora's cheek, making Sora twitch and almost back away, but he didn't. Instead, Sora pressed forward and caught Riku's lips. After a small while, Sora jolted backwards and into the stream, coughing as he fell into the shallow water, wetting the dress. "S-sorry!! I didn't mean to ki--" Riku had came over and pressed his lips to Sora's once more, this time in a more serious kiss._

_"You're...getting me...wet..." Riku mumbled through a small series of kisses._

_"Oh!" Sora pulled back, standing up as the Dress flopped around his legs, heavier than usual. _

_Riku laughed and shook his head, "Come one idiot, let's get you changed..." This time Riku extended his hand out to Sora, who took it and smiled, lacing thier fingers._

_"kay!"_

Sora blushed, looking up at the ceiling. Thier first kiss was with him in a french maid outfit. He reached for the other photo, almost falling over blushing as he looked at it. It was a photo taken before Riku's and his first date. The time they went to a movie...but didn't watch it at all.

_Sora looked at Riku gravely while Riku was paying no attention to him. Sucking on a popcicle as he reviewed photos from the last shoot. The brunette sighed, packing up his things. "All you ever do it stare at your pictures..." He mumbled sarcasticly. Sora had no problem with this, I mean, Riku was a __**photographer.**__Of course it was part of his job to look at photos._

_Sora glanced at the clock, it was only four in the afternoon, he decided to leave early that day. Even though he had nothing to do. they finished to shoot that morning, but it look until the afternoon for Sora and Riku to actually pack everything from the scene._

_"I'll be leaving now Rik--"_

_"A date."'_

_Sora turned slowly and raised an eyebrow at Riku. They had offically been a couple for three weeks since the kiss. But the only thing happening between now and then were kisses and "i love you" exchanges. Even though Riku barely said it._

_"What?" the model blinked and turned around fully to face Riku, putting his hands in his pockets._

_"Go out with me. Movie. now." Riku said without looked up from the pictures, the now-popcicle-stick hanging loosely off the side of his lip. He stood up and grabbed the shocked Sora's hand, pulling him to the parking lot._

_"W-WAH?! R-Riku, waiitt!!" Before Sora could run, the next thing he knew he had a helemt on and was zooming to the theatres. Riku stopped at a cinema which was unfimiliar to Sora, and took two random tickets for a random movie._

_They were silent as Riku bought a small bag of popcorn and a small soda, pulling Sora along like a puppy._

_As they went into the theatre room, Sora was surprised to see that the movie was already starting, but no one was there other than him and Riku._

_"Riku...What's going oonnNN!!" Sora was pushed down to a seat, Riku sitting next to him. The minutes flew by, and what seemed to be a random movie ended up being a very hard core gore and horror flick._

_"What the hell..." Sora said under his breath, he glanced at Riku who was boredly watching the movie. Sora felt uneasy, alone in a theater with only Riku. Every second or so he would twitch or jolt, feeling his heart either pound or threaten to barf out. "R-riku...I..."_

_Riku pulled the back of Sora's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. He lick the bottom of Sora's lip, gaining entrance into the other's mouth. Riku was trying to comfort Sora, but got a bit too comfortable. Riku straddled Sora in his seat, unbottoning his shirt slowly as he licked at the warm skin under Sora's neck._

_"R-Riku!! Not in.h-here!! What if someone--"_

_"No one's in here. No one will see or come in." Riku sounded so sure, so confident. Sora had no choice but to trust his words, enjoying every last bit of it._

_They were finished and fully dressed by the end of the movie. Sora was blushing and a bit sore as Riku sat back, watching what was left of the story, a slight blush. Sora stared at the screen the best he could, only reconizing a certain font in the credits. "W-WHAT?! KANATSU STUDIOS?! YOU MEAN THIS MOVIE WAS--WAS...!!"_

_"Yup... made from our studio. Infact, this whole theatre is our property." Riku smirked and laughed, Sora whined and hit riku in the arm._

_"NO WONDER!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEE?!" He whined, tugging on Riku's sleeve._

_"Haha, stop being such a Sor-ass. It was more, since you didn't know." Everything made sence. Why no one was in the theatre, and why the date seemed to be perfect._

_"R-Riku... You're such a pain in the ass!!"_

_Riku winked and licked his lips, "And you love it." He laughed as Sora blushed. _

Sora looked down at the small box. That was the last photo. He was sure he kept more from that summer. He only saw four, when he knew he had five. He sighed, knowing the rest of his history with Riku...

_After that summer, they lived as a normal love-stuck couple. Riku would pick up Sora after school, and they'd take pictures. Not for the studio, just for them. Them and only them. It was like that for two years. Love._

_But then it happend. No, __**She**__ happend. Kairi Takahara, the daugher of a major movie star, not to mention just as stuck up. After one photo shoot with the Kanatsu studio, she immediately fell for Sora._

_Then a few weeks before summer, Riku started to act strange. Almost a weird possesive vibe around Sora. He payed no attention to the relationship between Riku and Kairi, let alone Kairi herself. But, was it possible that Riku thought he'd loose Sora to Kairi? No... Never... Not even when Riku took Kairi in as another model._

_It was a short while ago, Kairi seemed to hover around Riku and Sora as much as possible. Leading up to the end of the month._

_Then thier anneversary came, Riku and Sora were going to officially be on their third year. Sora was relieved. Along the begining of the year, he felt as if Riku was drifting apart, becomming bored of Sora. More and more interested in his work. No matter the kisses, the touches, A thick, glass, mercy wall was seeping into Sora's heart, seperating Sora's and Riku's thoughts. Sora hated to think about it..._

_That day, Sora was going into the photo room as usual, going to drop off a few photos. Then he saw it. The files, all of them, all the files that Riku and Sora took off work were in flames. The ashes smuthered across the desk. Ontop of them were Kairi's photos, each and every photo._

_Sora tremmbled. It wasn't possible. No one but Riku and Sora had the key to this photo room, no one. Riku didn't... No... He couldn't!! "R-RIKU!!" Sora bolted from the door, running to Riku's office. _

_"RIKU!!" Sora opend the door, almost bursting into tears. Riku had Kairi pressed to the desk, their lips locked. Sora gasped, Riku looked up, Kairi smirked._

_"SORA!! WAIT, NO!!" It was too late, Sora had ran from the office, ran somewhere. Anywhere. Riku was about to run after him, if not Kairi had grabbed his wrist, hissing as she held him back._

_Sora ran into the equipment closet, not so smart. He cried and sobbed, no one hearing him._

_He was wrong... Kairi wasn't after Sora, it was Riku. And Riku was after her too...that's why he was acting so...strange. Sora sobbed, burying his face into his knees as he sat on the cold floor._

_An hour past by, Riku couldn't find Sora anywhere. Sora seemed disapointed, to the point where he started to calm down. He stood up shakingly, the closet was now pitch black. He grabbed at something to hold as he walked, yet he pulled something._

_Sora looked up, something fell into his eyes, blinding him. The chemical was stong, directly and officially blurring his eyesight. He heard a thump, his name, a few screams. Then the ambulance. It all happend so fast. Riku, the tears, the pain, now the blackness. Sora, was forever blind._

That was how it was supposed to end up. He was supposed to loose his eye sight, never again being able to see. But no, it didn't happen. He went through serjury, just a few weeks ago. The nurse hadn't unvieled his new eyes until now. And right as his eye sight was regained, the box was found, sitting right next to his side. It was filled with the photos that were saved from the fire, the last of his memories of Riku captured.

the nurse walked in, smiling warmly. "You're free to go." Sora smiled and nodded, taking the photos and the box, changing into his eagular clothes. His eyes seemed diffrent, clear, almost brighter. He was about to enter the waiting room, where Demyx was, but he passed by something diffrent. His reflection. Sora's eyes were aqua, dulling at the sight of them. they were _Riku's. "_Oh god...Riku!!" Sora ran from the waiting room, making Demyx turn and stare at him as he sprinted out the door.

"Riku..Why...Why..." Tears streamed down Sora's cheek as he ran, running to him. Where ever he was.

_The nurse sighed and shook her head, looking down. "I'm sorry... Sir. Kanatsu, He's permanently blinded. There's nothing we can--" Riku slammed his fist on the counter, red from anger._

_"Something! Anything!" He bursted out, shaking slightly as he looked at the room before him. Sora was in that room._

_"...I..." The nurse bit her bottom lip, "We can exchange the damaged parts of his eyes but--"_

_"Use mine then, damn it!" Riku grasped the nurses shoulders, who looked away then nodded._

"You're an idiot, Riku!! IDIOT!!" Sora yelled, looking around franticly as he reached the studio.

_Riku layed in the surgery room, his bed next to the other's. Sora was laying unconiously with a bandage wrapped around his eyes. A tear escaped Riku as he whisphered to Sora._

_"I'm sorry..."_

Sora came to the back of the studio, there he saw Riku. The photographer had a black cloth wrapped around his eyes, a dog sitting next to him as he clutched a walking stick. In his other hand was a piece of paper.

Sora covered his mouth as he choked back tears, "R-Riku..._Riku_" He sobbed. The paper from Riku's hand blew in the wind, causing the photographer to gasp lightly, clawing out for it.

It ended up in Sora's palm. The missing picture, the picture Riku took on the last day of summer. Sora looking up at the night sky.

_"I want to keep this one..." Riku nodded to himself._

_"Why?"_

_He smiled and shrugged, looked forward to the sunrise. "It's... Beautiful, I guess. And I love it."_

_Sora smiled at Riku before also turning his head to the sunrise. "Yeah, it is."_

_Riku laughed and leaned back on his palms, holding the photograph between two fingers as he swayed it around in his fingers. "I meant you, idiot." Sora blushed, giggling slightly as he turned to Riku, about to say something, only to have warm, soft lips pressed to his._

_"I love you, Sora."_

Sora walked silently up to Riku, placing the photo into his hands. Riku stood slowly and bowed, walking past Sora silently, who fell to his knees crying.


End file.
